The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and more specifically to aerodynamic trailing edges for bicycles.
In order to reduce wind resistance and thereby reduce the effort to propel a bicycle forward, bicycles commonly include tubes and components having aerodynamic shapes. Such aerodynamic shapes commonly include rounded leading edges and gradually-tapering trailing edges that will slice through the wind with reduced drag.